Rules
(WIP) Rules: Mission Rules: Each mission is randomized. A six-sided dice is rolled twice to see how many passive and hostile NPCs will be encountered on the mission. Players can have multiple characters that they own, but they can only use one each mission. But keep in mind the capacity of each ship is limited, therefore players can keep heroes at outposts on friendly planets. A total of the credits can be located on the Rusty Whaladon wikia page. Along with a grouped currency, each individual character gets a separate amount of credits which they may spend on their own chosen merchandise. But credits can only be given to those who participate in missions, and are successful in doing so. Provided your character is killed, you can choose to resurrect (him/her/it) only once, or you can kill them off as a hardcore player would. Provided they are resurrected, they will be sent out of battle and to one of the ship's medical bays.'' Characters can be recovered multiple times, but require a roll based on crew's medical skill to be eligible next mission. Speech/intimidate/mind trick/seduce/skill checks Speech or intimidate checks should be made against a predetermined value for an enemy character +/- any speech modifiers eg a port authority might require a speech roll of 50, but an intimidate of 30 {determined by GM based on character}, character may not be eligible for seduce checks and the wrong species for mind trick. A Twi'lek diplomat might require a speech roll of 80, a seduce check of 40 or a mind trick at 50, but be immune to intimidate. Additional skill checks are required for engineering/explosive checks, force based checks for jedi, medical checks all able to advance dialogue/missions on other channels. Combat rules: All characters' HP varies depending on their species/specialisation : e.g. an average sized species like a Zabrak will have more health than a small species like Jawa, but less health than a larger species like Besalisk or Wookie. One trustworthy player is given task of 'game master' and must use an Integer Generator, which allows rolls between 1 and 100, and can be altered for changers. ''This way cheating is discouraged. The order of attacks is ordered by character of higher speed/initiative to characters of lower speed/initiative. Melee characters may not attack ranged characters until the end of the second turn, during which time they may engage the ranged characters in melee. Characters without a melee weapon including droids recieve a negative modifier if engaged in melee combat. characters may attempt to disengage from melee combat without a roll if their attacker switches targets or is incapacitated, either through death or using character powers. If a character attempts to disengage while targeted, thier attacker may attempt to perform a chase attack, an attack with a positive modifier to keep them engaged in combat : : Basic attack Multiple characters may attack the same opponent without penalty, however this leaves the other opponents unopposed. Damage is calculated by The attack roll is subtracted from the dodge roll. if the result is negative or zero the attack fails, if the result is positive the defending character takes that value as damage. e.g. Attacker rolls 72 and opponent rolls a dodge of 37, then the opponent takes (72 - 37 = ) 35 damage, which is then subtracted from victim's current health. Armor Armor can be used to take a portion of an attack's damage. Armor comes in three basic varieties: *Light armor - 25% damage, Low durability, Light weight *Medium armor - 50% damage, Medium durability, Medium weight (decreases maximum value of dodging by 5) *Heavy armor - 75% damage, High durability, Heavy weight (decreases maximum value of dodge by 10) If a player is wearing armor, and is hit, their armor will take a percentage of the damage, reducing damage dealt to health, but each piece of armor has durability and can be broken if its durability reaches 0. As armor takes damage it loses durability, armor that reaches zero durability no longer provides any protection. Different armor classes restore durability over a longer period of time *''Light armor durability is fully restored at the end of the mission.'' *''Medium armor durability is restored 50% at the end of a mission.'' *''Heavy armor durability is restored 25% at the end of a mission.'' Armor can be repaired by allies, based on their repair or engineering skill between missions Enemy characters may be equipped with lootable armors, eg a bounty hunter may wear heavy armor with 125 durability, that can be aquired by player characters when he/she/it dies. The armor can either be broken down into parts, or worn by a character. Character creation rules: Character perks: When a Hero is made they get only 3 skill points, which can be spent on skills and perks. Perks: *Agile (Higher chance to dodge) *Strong (Higher chance to melee attack) *Accurate (Higher chance to range attack) *Robust (Thick skin, decrease taken damage multiplier to 0.9) *Weapon change (able to change from melee to ranged and vice versa) *Weapon mastery (Higher chance with certain weapons) *Demolitionist: higher chance to hit opponents with grenades. (+10 to grenade attack roll value) Skills: *Engineering (used to repair droids/armor), *Scavenger (scavenges parts from broken droids and armor) *Medical (used to heal wounded characters between missions or after combat), *Speech/barter (affects cost to buy items from vendors, speech checks for avoiding combat), *Pilot (required for each ship). *Force using (character is able to use force powers). *Stealth:'' the stealth skill allows characters to infiltrate enemy positions. Characters with the stealth skill may take a roll before the party initiates combat. Characters that pass this roll can advance to melee range, perform a surprise attack or complete mission objectives before combat begins. :: ''E.g. the party encounter area guards defending a prisoner, stealth character 1 performs a roll, and passes, stealth character 1 can either take aim for a sneak attack, thus gaining an extra attack first turn, sneak to melee to combat one guard, or attempt to free the prisoners, who could fight alongside the party in combat. All characters start off with basic equipment, e.g. clothing, light pistols, light rifles, simple melee weapons. Leter on better equipment can be purchased with credits.'' There is a set value of special items used by the party each mission, 3 medpacks and 2 grenades per character. Character Powers Powers are abilities which can be used once a battle or mission which allow a character to perform a special attack, each player has two skill points to use. Powers include: Force powers: *Force Speed: character can attack twice this turn *Force push: light damage, enemy is disengaged from melee *Force pull: light damage, enemy is engaged in melee *Force jump: character may engage in melee first turn (proposed power change: melee characters fight first turn) *Force heal: character may restore health to a friendly character *Mind trick: character may attempt a speech check Other character powers might include special equipment: *Stun Droid/EMP: disables droids for X turns *Grenades: limited use, attacks all units in a cluster. *Tranquiliser darts: disables organics for X turns *Jump pack: allow a character to engage in melee first turn or disengage melee at any time without penalty. (character disengages without the opportunity for a chase attack) *Jet pack: allows a character to hover, preventing him from being engaged in melee for X turns :: X's value will be decided by a dice roll ''(proposed change: X values dictated by item strength and cost, inversely proportional to item uses) However, combat skill are different, as they can only be used once a mission (proposed change: once a battle by default, only the most powerful once a mission) - but they require a certain upgrade. Combat skills: *Snipe: performs a ranged attack with greatly increased accuracy that ignores armor, only availiable if the character is not engaged in melee (requires scope or accurate trait) *Rapid fire: character may attack a character multiple times at range. (requires rapid-fire weapon) *Charged shot: character charges gun for a turn (requires chargeable weapon) to double their roll value the next turn *Flurry: character may attack an enemy multiple times engaged in melee (requires melee weapon) *Critical strike: character has a chance to perform a critical hit on the opponent *Counter: character may attempt to retaliate after a succesful melee dodge. requires parrying weapon or agile trait *Defensive fighting: character gets to +15 to each dodge/damage taken roll, and -20 from attack rolls. *Aggressive fighting: character gets to +15 to each attack roll, and -20 from dodge/damage rolls. Combat skills are suggested and added based on traits and weapons. Roll Changers: Specialties: These can add/subtract from the roll value for attacking or dodging, increasing the odds. *Dodge: **Deflect/Agile(skill) +10 to the dodge roll's value (Requires review) *Attack (Melee) **Strength(skill) +10 to the melee attack roll's value (Requires review) *Attack (Ranged) **Accurate(skill) +10 to the melee attack roll's value (Requires review) The GM will assign enemy or allied npcs roll changers based on character or skills, eg a bounty hunter might get accurate or agile. *Grenades **a single roll by the grenadier (1-100) +20, against multiple opposing dodge rolls of **an adhesive grenade causes a (1-100) roll -20, if it successfully hits, the people who are affected cannot dodge for a turn. If a lightsaber is used against cortosis weave (Consider including other lightsaber countermeasures) and the attack roll is (1-15) it shorts out, therefore the next turn the character (who attacked with the lightsaber) cannot attack.'' Lightsabers do double damage to armor without countermeasures. *''If a jedi has the "strength perk" and their final value is '''25 or less', then their lightsaber de-activates for a turn.''